


Third Wheeling

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [96]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Third Wheeling

Sunday night, girls night out, nothing could ruin it. You were going to go see Deadpool with your best friend and then go to dinner, and it was going to be great. Who needed a date, right? You could go out and have a great night without anyone but your friend. You put on a pair of high-waisted black jeans and galaxy t-shirt with black Converse shoes. It wasn’t very fancy, but it was nice enough to just go to the movies and grab Chinese food. 

When the doorbell rang, you quickly grabbed your purse and walked over to the door. Your friend was wearing a blue dress and heels, “ready to go?” You scanned over her and crossed your arms, “what happened to keeping it casual?” From the corner of your eye you saw something next to the wall move. You turned to look, and sure enough, your friend’s ex-boyfriend was standing there smiling. “Surprise! We’re back together!” your friend squealed. You knew they had only broken up because he had moved last year, and now that he was back, you weren’t actually all that surprised that they were back together. “Y/f/n, really? Tonight though? It’s girls night!” She grabbed your hand, “please y/n? I really want him to come with us.” Being the nice person you were, it was impossible to say no, so you decided to go along with it.

On the way to the theater, you couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward. You were in the backseat of the car, and the two of them seemed like they were moments away from pulling over and doing it in the front seat. It was like you weren’t really there, and this was not how you imagined tonight would be. To avoid listening to their conversation, you put in your headphones and tuned them out. As you pulled up to the theater, you and your friend got out of the car to buy tickets while her boyfriend parked. You bought your own ticket to Deadpool, and realized you still had half an hour until it actually started. 

Your friend walked over to you and smiled, “You ready to go see The Choice? I heard it’s really great!” 

“What? I thought we were going to see Deadpool again!”

She looked at you confused, “Well you didn’t say anything in the car when we were talking about it. And he’s already seen Deadpool twice, and I don’t feel like going to see something like that. I want something romantic!”

You pointed to the poster with Deadpool making a heart, “What’s more romantic than a guy who kills people to save the girl of his dreams!” 

“Well, what if you go see Deadpool, and we go see our movie, and when we’re done we’ll both meet up to go to dinner. Sound like a plan?”

You barely had time to reply before she and her boyfriend walked away to go get snacks before their movie. You bought yourself a popcorn and soda and sat down at a bench to wait for your movie, you still had twenty minutes. As you were sitting there, you couldn’t help but feel a bit sad to be by yourself. While scrolling through your phone you saw someone walk up to you, “Mind if I sit down?” You shrugged, and the stranger took a seat next to you. 

“Get stood up?”

You sighed and put your phone down, “Nope, became a third wheel.”

“Where’d they go?”

You rolled your eyes, “They wanted to see something romantic like The Choice, so I’m stuck seeing Deadpool alone.”

“But what’s more romantic than Deadpool!?”

You turned to him and grinned, “That’s what I said!”

He had blue hair and was decently tall. A bit pale, but was also extremely cute. He had his own popcorn and soda, and looked around like he was waiting for someone. You nudged him in the side, “Where’s your date for the evening?” He chuckled and motioned over to the two people in line who were pretty much making out, “same as you.” With fifteen minutes left before the movie started, you figured it was probably time to go inside. “That’ll be fun, an obscene movie next to some obscene people.” You began to walk away towards the theater, but noticed that the guy was walking right next to you. Assuming it was purely a coincidence, you walked into the theater and sat down in your seat at the top. Not even seconds later, the same guy sat down next to you. 

“Are you following me?” 

He looked around for a second and then over at you, “Hey! It’s you! What’re the odds?”

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Considering we’re the only ones in here and there are a ton of seats? I’d say about one in one-fifty.”

“Well, since it appears we’re movie buddies I feel like we should introduce ourselves, I’m Michael, I’m awkward, and I think you’re cute.”

You were a little weirded out at first, “I’m y/n, and to be quite honest, you’re kind of freaking me out Michael.”

He turned red and laughed uncomfortably, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I know I probably seem like some creep, but I swear I’m not. I just really don’t want to sit next to Mister and Misses make out.” 

“Fair enough.”

You spent the next ten minutes talking about how tonight was supposed to go, and it turns out the exact same thing was happening with Michael. Turns out he had some friend named Ashton who brought along his girlfriend to their guy’s night out. Which wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the fact that they hadn’t seen each other in months and couldn’t keep their hands off of the other. Once the movie had started, the two of you were quiet, and would look at each other occasionally when something was especially funny. 

After the movie was over, he walked you out of the theater and back into the lobby. “So, where are you friends?” You looked down at your phone to see if they had texted you about being out yet. Instead though, you had a text from your friend apologizing because her boyfriend had gotten hungry and left without you. She left you the information for her Uber, and said you could use it. “Gone, looks like I’ll be ordering in tonight.” Michael took the opportunity to strike up a date, “Actually there’s this place right next to here that serves the best Italian food, I made reservations for me and my friend, but I think he has other plans now.” You glanced over in the direction he had pointed and saw that Ashton was either extremely excited or for some reason he kept a banana in his pants. 

You walked over to the restaurant with Michael and it was much more fancy than you had imagined. A woman and man were standing in the middle of the restaurant singing a few jazz songs, and you and Michael were both served champagne the moment you sat down. “Really? You were going to bring your friend here?” He noticed how romantic the atmosphere was and smiled, “To be fair, it didn’t look this fancy when I made the reservation online.” After ordering, you and Michael talked for a little while. Turns out you had a lot in common besides friends who couldn’t keep it in their pants. Once dinner was over, you called an Uber, and Michael waited for it with you. 

When you saw it pulling into the parking lot you looked over at Michael, “I had a lot of fun tonight.” “Me too, it wasn’t what I expected though.” You noticed the car getting closer and decided to seize the moment since you weren’t sure Michael would after your comment about him freaking you out earlier. You pressed your lips against his, and he wrapped his arms around you. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and when it was over, you felt completely happy. You and Michael exchanged numbers, and you hugged him goodbye before getting into the car. A few moments after leaving, you got a text from Michael.

_Michael: Nothing more romantic than Deadpool._


End file.
